Definitivamente um encontro
by llucida
Summary: Todo relacionamento tem um começo. Até o mais estranho deles. Mesmo quando não se sabe que se está em um encontro Aizawa/ Emi Eraserhead/Joke Emi/Shouta Universo Canon
1. Chapter 1

Emi estava coberta de poeira. Mal conseguira tossir quando seu peito foi inundado mais uma vez pela onda de poeira do último estrondo. Então ela se sentou. A polícia poderia lidar com aquilo agora.

"Esse é o quê, o quarto ataque em um ano?" Ela perguntou ao lado de Aizawa ainda recuperando a respiração

"Quinto", ele respondeu com um estalo na língua.

Emi franziu o cenho.

"Você experimentou chamar um monge, um padre ou um guru pra 1-A?" Ela indagou e por um segundo pode jurar que quase viu os lábios dele se contorcerem.

"Acredite, penso nisso todos os dias".

"Deveria investir seriamente nisso. Cinco vezes é um bom número" ela sacudiu os braços tentando se livrar da camada de poeira que a cobria deixando-a cinzenta.

Deveria ter se lembrado da fama da 1-UA quando propôs o treinamento em conjunto. Aquelas crianças eram um imã de problemas. Felizmente os vilões foram rapidamente contidos, eram apenas bandidos comuns como os que pegava no seu turno, "Onde está a Eri-chan?".

"Mirio a levou em segurança", ele respondeu. "Graças a você".

Emi havia sido brilhante ao livrar Eri de dois sequestrados, por suas suspeitas, a criança albina era o alvo dos bandidos, não as turmas de primeiroanistas como queriam fazer parecer.

"Olha como você fica bonito sendo 'todo pai de família', poderia me chamar pra sair pra agradecer".

"Tudo bem".

"Ai, Eraserhead, uma vez não ia matar", dizia distraída quando parou "O quê?"

"Você ouviu perfeitamente".

Emi corou violentamente e Aizawa desviou o olhar. Algo naquilo havia soado estranho.

Eles só iria pagar um almoço de agradecimento, certo?

Aquela ideia foi respondida com um sim pela mente dos dois e Emi bateu na própria bochecha, chamando seu bom senso e se arrastou sobre os próprios pés, sondando-o com olhos curiosos.

"Você teve uma concussão" ela se aproximou, levando a mão em sua testa " Quantos dedos têm aqui? Qual é o meu nome?"

"Joke, eu estou bem" ele retirou a mão dela de seu rosto. Aquela proximidade era... Desconcertante.

"Eraser, você não pode apenas chamar uma garota para sair e depois afastá-la, não é educado", ela fez um muxoxo.

Ele abriu a boca em protesto, mas a primeira palavra falhou, e ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar, "Eu não te chamei para sair".

"Não se faça de difícil!", ela se levantou "Esperei por isso por anos, não estrague. Quero flores, bombons e um balão amarelo", ela listou " e não esqueça de um cartão no fim da noite"

"Noite? Estamos falando de almoçar".

"Não estrague as coisas, Aizawa. Quero meu encontro perfeito em agradecimento" Ela virou as costas, "Te vejo mais tarde".

Antes que ele pudesse formular qualquer resposta, ela já partia em direção a polícia para relatar o caso.

...

O coração de Emi não pode evitar o retumbar.

Aizawa não possuía flores, um cartão, nem estava elegantemente vestido. Aquele não era um encontro, afinal. Ele só havia aceitado pagar uma comida para ela em agradecimento. O sensei da turma 1-A era capaz de dar um braço e uma perna por cada uma daquelas crianças, claro que não queria ficar em débito com ela. Entretanto, apesar de ele não estar, assim como ela, vestido como se estivesse em um encontro real, a visão não poderia ser melhor: Ele estava de cabelo preso. Aquele despreocupado coque que prendia algumas de suas mechas estava lá. Ela se sentiu flutuando.

"Oh, dessa eu tenho que me recuperar" ela se sentou em frente a ele na mesa do restaurante chinês que haviam combinado de se encontrar, "como consegue sair assim sem ser seguido por todo o público feminino- e masculino?"

Shouta ignorou o comentário, "Está atrasada".

"Tava com medo de eu não vir? Não se preocupe jamais perderia a noite em que começa o nosso romance", ela sorriu abertamente.

Como ela conseguia falar essas coisas com tanta naturalidade? Shouta desviou o olhar envergonhado.

"Achei que sua agência a havia chamado".

"Sim, eles me chamaram. Querem estar à frente das investigações".

"Malditos".

"Não fale assim", Emi censurou. Ela sabia que o herói apagador queria que sua agência tivesse conseguido o caso, "Você está pessoalmente envolvido, um olhar de fora seria de maior ajuda".

"Pessoalmente?" Ele se inclinou com um vinco entre a testa.

"Não disfarce. Você adora aquela garota", ela colocou os cotovelos na mesa encarando-o, "Foi você que fez aquele penteado adorável, não?", seus lábios contorceram-se zombeteiros.

Ele se retesou, "Alguém tinha que fazer".

"Aí está, não há mais limites entre o profissional e pessoal. Eu particularmente acho formidável," ela riu.

"Isso não tem graça. Eu sou um profissional". Sim, ele era e particularmente queria arruinar qualquer um que estivesse querendo pôr as mãos em Eri.

"Eu sei, e o manterei informado sobre o andamento das investigações. Afinal, o pai tem o direito de saber quem está querendo chegar perto de sua preciosa criança não?"

"Emi," ele contestava quando uma sonora gargalhada saiu da boca dela.

"Primeiro nome? Estamos avançando muito rápido não?"

"Eu desisto", ele murmurou e acenou para o garçom. Quando o funcionário do restaurante se aproximou ele entregou o cardápio, indicando o que desejava. Emi fez o mesmo.

"Como ela está?" Ela perguntou após um curto período de silêncio.

"Assustada, devo tentar inclusive chegar mais cedo hoje" ele olhou o relógio.

"Como um pai responsável" ela mal pode conter o comentário, "Sabe Aizawa, eu sempre pude vê-lo ativamente nesse papel, mas há alguns anos atrás qualquer um achava que era uma de minhas piadas", ela riu com gosto.

"Está enganada", ele a ignorou em tom frio.

"Por que estaria?"

"Só há uma ou duas coisas com as coisas com as quais sei lidar na vida – meu trabalho e talvez com gatos, família e esses devaneios não se incluem no catálogo".

"Pode ser, mas você está se saindo muito bem até agora com o bônus".

"Porque é um trabalho", ele permaneceu inflexível.

A boca de Emi se abriu quase que em choque.

"Um trabalho, a Eri-chan é um trabalho?" Uma nuvem de irritação que Shouta raramente via partir dela logo se fez presente no ar, podendo ser quase tangível.

"Naturalmente."

"Quer dizer que assim que essa menina consegui controlar os poderes você vai abandoná-la?"

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, aqueles termos eram no mínimo cruéis.

"Está se enganando, Eraser, isso é feio", Joke respondeu no lugar dele.

Ele suspirou, desejando partir pra ofensiva, "E você?"

"O que tem eu?" Ela se fez de desentendida.

"Porque não tem sua própria família?"

Foi a vez de Emi parecer sem resposta. Aquilo particularmente o intrigava. Joke não era como ele, cheio de limites para interações pessoais. Ela era agradável e estava sempre cercada de pessoas. Já vira mais de uma vez homens a chamarem para sair, muitos realmente apaixonados ou encantados por seu humor e personalidade radiante. Ela sempre os rejeitava.

"Pode não parecer", ela começou com um olhar debochado, " mas também levo muito a sério minha carreira, apenas ainda não veio o momento".

Ele podia aceitar aquela resposta. Não tinha nenhuma queixa para fazer de Emi como profissional, a vira se dedicar a carreira tanto quanto ele. A piadista parecia entender o grande peso que heróis profissionais carregavam quando se tratava de proteger as pessoas próximas a si dos riscos inerentes a carreira.

"Creio que não terá problemas quando decidir," ele falou forjando displicência.

"Faz com que eu pareça uma Casanova", ela riu exageradamente. "Eu sei que sou linda, e muitos caras caem por meus cabelos turquesa, mas tenho altos padrões, Shouta", ela destacou o primeiro nome "e no momento ele envolve um pai solteiro de duas crianças mais um agregado demasiadamente protetor de sua adorável turma de primeiroanistas." Pondo nessas palavras, ela notou ficava difícil pra qualquer homem competir com Aizawa.

O homem desviou o olhar, só então observando que a comida já havia sido servida "seu prato vai esfriar".

Ela assentiu.

O jantar se seguiu através de breves silêncios constantemente interrompidos por troca de experiências sobre os últimos trabalhos realizados por eles. Havia um certo tom nostálgico no modo que falavam sobre os tempos em que pegavam mais trabalhos profissionais, mas os dois concordavam que ser professores os atarefara mais que qualquer outro serviço que tenham prestado na vida.

Quando eles se levantaram, Emi sugeriu que caminhasse no sentido da praça uma vez que havia visto uma maçã do amor para Eri. Apesar de inicialmente discordar obre a ideia da garota comer doces àquela hora, ele se viu sendo convencido por Emi e seu ponto sobre açúcar liberar dopamina, e que devia tornar aquele dia mais agradável.

Ao chegar a porta de Emi ela parou, subindo um degrau do portão para ficar mais perto de seu nível.

"Obrigado por essa noite, Shouta", ela falou, comendo a maça que compra pra si mesma "Eu sei que não foi um encontro de verdade, mas quero te dar algo em troca" ela se inclinou em sua direção, lançando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Ela iria beijá-lo.

Havia tempo para fazer com que ela declinasse.

Ele mesmo poderia perfeitamente afastá-la, mas os lábios aveludados foram estavam indo vagarosamente em sua direção, e ele não podia ver muito além deles, até senti-los contra os seus.

O beijo foi suave e muito rápido. Um estalar de segundos foi o quanto durou. Ela o encarou com cautela, captando uma expressão vulnerável no rosto impassível masculino.

"Muito pra um primeiro encontro?", ela zombou.

"Isso não foi um encontro", ele corrigiu incisivo.

Ela levantou o nariz com um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos, "Você está em negação".

Emi deu então um passo em direção ao portão, libertando-o daquela proximidade perigosa.

"Mas não se preocupe, exagerei um pouco hoje. Não voltará a acontecer", ela captou o constrangimento do colega de profissão. "A não ser que me chame pra outro encontro".

"Não foi um encontro".

"É, eu sei", ela deu de ombros já entrando no portão.

Aizawa foi até ela.

"Se esse não foi um encontro como pode acontecer outro, está se contradizendo", ele ficou de frente para ela.

Ela deu de ombros confusa.

"Não sei, Eraser, estou concordando com você."

"Você me beijou", ele acusou, como se fosse resposta.

"Se eu beijo é um encontro pra você?" Ela se inclinou provocativamente para ele.

Foi a vez dele captar os lábios dela. Dessa vez foi respondido com empolgação suficiente para que a maçã açucarada que Emi comia caísse no chão.

Não era para ser assim, aquilo não era um encontro. Só havia duas coisas que achava que podia lidar em sua vida, uma mulher não era uma dessas coisas. Mas infelizmente para ele, as situações com Emi costumavam tomar vida própria, como suas piadas. Antes que pudesse notar, ele já estava impregnado pela heroína profissional, o calor de seu envolvendo-o, o cheiro impregnado na própria pele. Joke rompeu o beijo após furtivas carícias no cabelo escuro.

"Então isso é um encontro".

Por deus, aquilo era um encontro, Aizawa tremeu sob a própria respiração, e como se não restasse mais nenhuma dignidade para si aquela noite, se viu admitindo "É um encontro".

"Perfeito" Emi pulou com palminha animadas, "Agora por mais que eu fantasie sobre você me atando em suas faixas para performances sexuais e tudo, acho adequado que volte para UA, e leve a maçã para a Eri-chan" ela falou traçando a mão em sua gola.

Se ela tivesse dito que fazia parte da liga dos vilões o herói apagador certamente não a olharia com o alarde que a olhou naquele momento.

"Oh, estou exagerando" ela se afastou, fechando o portão, "Até porque antes disso eu quero que coloque um anel aqui", ela indicou o anelar esquerdo "para formarmos uma família feliz e cheia de risos", ela lhe ofereceu uma piscadela.

Aizawa deu de ombros. Onde ele estava indo parar?


	2. Chapter 2

Actions

Família

"Vamos, Eri-chan, mostra o que tem aí".

A garota se inclinou mais sobre a folha encadernada.

"É um segredo, senhorita Joke".

"Que você poderia me mostrar", Emi insistiu.

Eri abanou a cabeça, "O senhor Aizawa disse que segredos devem ser" ela colocou um dedo no lábio com uma expressão severa. Joke não pode evitar rir consigo mesma. Se fosse filha não seria mais parecido.

"Assim que se fala, Eri-chan" Mirio trocou uma folha com a menor.

"Isso é algum tipo de complô? Eu já mostrei pra vocês meus desenhos".

"Indecifráveis", Aizawa pontuou do outro lado do carpete.

Eles haviam ido ao shopping comprar algumas roupas de inverno pra Eri, e diante das primeiras roupas hilárias que o professor da 1-A havia comprado pra garota, Emi quis ter certeza que estaria presente para proteger a menina do gosto duvidoso dele – Sem contar que queria rir muito.

Após comprarem roupas quentes o suficiente para todo o inverno, eles decidiram passar na livraria, para comprar contos e livros de colorir, os quais Eri rapidamente se interessou, sentando rapidamente no espaço recreativo para desenhar e pintar. Logo Emi e Mirio transformaram a atividade em um jogo de adivinhação, onde trocavam dicas até desvendar o que estava sendo desenhado.

Eri mordiscou o lábio e virou a folha que desenhava. Havia uma árvore e algo que parecia um gato.

"Pátio", Mirio sugeriu.

"Parque" Emi tentou diante da negativa.

"Escola", Aizawa tentou e Eri sorriu fazendo mais um desenho. Parecia um cachorro.

Emi viu que era sua vez de tentar "Um zoológico?"

Eri fez o esboço de algo parecido com um leão e um coelho.

"Um abrigo?"

"Mais ou menos" Eri chacoalhou a mão pensativa "Não é um lugar".

Os três mais velhos se entreolharam curiosos, foi quando Emi notou sobre o ombro uma senhora de cabelos loiros no caixa

Ela logo desviou o olhar.

Essa não.

Em um tilintar de segundos, Joke sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Filha", a senhora de cabelos loiros e nariz austero cumprimentou.

"Mãe", Emi sorriu nervosa. "A senhora aqui?".

A sra. Fukukado arqueou uma sobrancelha, recusando-se a responder a obviedade da constatação.

"Ok, pessoal, essa é minha mãe, e mão esse é o Mirio", ela indicou o garoto loiro ao lado. "O Aizawa, e a Eri-chan, que está sobre os cuidados de nosso pequeno esquadrão".

"Aizawa", A sra. Fukukado mastigou com certo desgosto o nome do herói profissional.

Aizawa não perdeu esse momento.

"Fico feliz em conhece-los, minha filha tem falado muito de vocês", o olhar frio da mulher não aprecia concordar.

Ela então se abaixou ao nível de Eri, "Ela é mesmo adorável. Deveriam leva-la para jantar lá em casa esse feriado".

Emi tossiu, "O quê? Não, o Aizawa deve estar ocupado. Sabe, um pai solteiro está sempre atribulado", riu desconcertada.

A senhora olhou para filha com desagrado, "Claro." E como se não soubesse o que dizer ela ofereceu um sorriso gélido, "Estou de saída. Pensem sobre aceitar o convite"

Aizawa observou Emi esperar a saída da mãe com ombros tensos, e então sorrir abertamente para a menina de cabelos brancos.

"Vamos arrumar as coisas Eri-chan?", podemos continuar a brincar mais tarde.

A menina assentiu e guardou o caderno, recolhendo também os lápis coloridos e livros que havia ganhado.

"O que aconteceu aqui?", Shouta indagou em um sussurro para ela.

"Todo um drama familiar, você não ia querer ouvir".

"Explique, mistérios não são bem o seu forte", o herói apontou.

Ele e Emi estavam saindo há praticamente dois meses. Logo que começaram, Aizawa quis que ter ao menos algumas semanas de privacidade antes que se tornasse conhecido que estavam juntos. Joke e MIC conseguiram espalhar a notícia em todo seu círculo social antes que ele dobrasse a esquina da casa dela no primeiro encontro.

Joke repuxou os lábios de modo forçado, "Basicamente meus pais te odeiam".

Um vinco se abriu na testa do homem, "O quê?" Ele nem os conhecia! Não que se importasse, claro. Não podia se importar menos com quem quer que gostasse ou não dele, mas se viu imediatamente interessado em saber o motivo.

"Não se preocupe, eles também não gostam muito de mim".

"Você é filha", ele sibilou.

"Sim, e eles me ama, mas não muda muito a figura".

"Por quê?", Aizawa quis conter a pergunta, mas ela já escapava de sua boca.

"Talvez eles tenham levado a sério demais minhas piadas sobre estarmos juntos. Digamos que eles não têm meu senso de humor ".

Aizawa parou abismado. Emi contava piadas sobre uma torpe paixão entre os dois há anos, "Desde aquela época?"

"Mais ou menos, talvez há uns seis, oito anos".

Ótimo, os pais de Emi o odiavam por uma piada insistentemente repetida ao longo dos anos

"Oito?" Shouta enrugou o nariz, "Eles acham que sou um corruptor de menores então?"

Emi riu nervosa, "Seis, seis", ela tentou afirmar tentando soar convincente. A diferença de idade entre eles sempre foi mínima, mas no início possuía alguma relevância pelas leis japonesa, "Na verdade recente preocupação de meus pais dizem respeito a você só agora ter descoberto que tem uma filha".

Que tipo de imagem irresponsável Emi vinha pintando dele para os pais? Estava prestes a questionar quando flagrou uma linha de humor na expressão dela.

"Joke..."

Ela inverteu as mãos.

"Deu trabalho convencê-los disso. Tenho problemas até para me convencer, " ela lhe ofereceu a língua e pegou as sacolas de Eri assim que a menina acabou de arrumar os presentes.

A caminhada pra casa de Aizawa fora cheia de paradas durante o caminho. Haviam parado na praça de alimentação do shopping, e no parque que ficava no caminho para Eri brincar nos escorregadores. Com o avançar anoitecer, Mirio se despediu dos dois na estação do metrô e então sobrou apenas os dois levando uma sonolenta Eri para a casa.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Emi constatou, sem surpresa alguma, que continuava tão pequeno e escassamente mobiliado quanto lembrava. Tivera lá poucas vezes, especialmente em visitas semi-indesejada com Mic e Midnight, a maioria quando ele se machucava mais seriamente em algum trabalho.

Emi ajudou Eri a tomar banho e após ler, juntamente com Shouta, alguns dos contos dos livros novos, os quais a menina se mostrava especialmente ansiosa em ouvir, ala adormeceu em seu colo. A respiração suave contra seu pescoço e o retumbar ritmado do pequeno coração da garotinha a acalmava de um modo que ela sentia a rara necessidade de apreciar o momento em silêncio.

"Você deu um ar aconchegante", ela observou após um tempo com a pequena no colo.

O quarto era ainda muito simples, mas só o fato de ser pintado com cores mais claras já contrastava com os outros cômodos da casa. Além do fato de haver um urso gigante e creme na cabeceira da cama.

"Às vezes eu preciso resolver coisas por aqui, queria que a Eri ficasse confortável", ele falou como se para se justificar.

Emi se levantou e colocou Eri na cama, oferendo uma carícia suave nas mechas platinadas, "Fez um bom trabalho", ela sorriu para a menina dormindo tranquilamente.

Quando Emi acenou para saírem, já rumo a porta, Shouta deu uma última olhadela na garota e ajustou os cobertores. Ela sempre gostava de ser coberta até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Havia um papel ao lado da cômoda e ele deu uma olhada desejando poder ignorar o que via. Um imperceptível sorriso nasceu de seu rosto antes de se desvanecer. Claro que ele sabia o que ela desenhara, talvez soubesse no fundo logo na primeira dica, só era covarde demais para admitir. Então ele pressionou o interruptor esperando que ela tivesse bons sonhos.

...

"Fico comovida com esses momentos pai e filha", Emi falou assim que ele saiu no corredor.

"Não crie histórias."

"Deixarei passar, agora estou interessada em conhecer sua cama".

Aizawa engasgou, "Não me parece uma boa ideia, eu quase não venho aqui", ele ia dizendo, mas Emi já disparava pela única porta à esquerda.

"Eu sei, você prefere aqueles sacos estranhos".

"Não é uma preferência", ele murmurou e acompanhou o passo de Emi.

"Então é aqui que minhas fantasias masoquistas se realizarão", ela falou assim que entrou. "Parece tão opressor e sombrio quanto pensava", ela correu para as janelas puxando as persianas escuras. A luz dos demais prédios a noite era uma bela visão através da película da vidraria.

"Cuidado", ele pediu quando viu Emi chegar próximo ao único objeto que estimava no quarto. Um rádio antigo tocado de LP.

"Eu tenho discos de Fred Astaire", ela defendeu sua perícia com a antiguidade.

"Previsível", ele respondeu, sentando-se em uma cadeira que fazia conjunto com a mesa de canto em que costumava organizar as missões como profissional.

"É o que eu diria dessa discografia", ela observou os discos na estante de madeira. "Mas vamos ao que importa", ela foi até sua cama e se jogou, os cabelos turquesa caíram emaranhado sobre o colchão. "É mais normal do que pensava", ela testou pressionando as costas contra o colchão.

"O que esperava?", ele apoiou as mãos no joelho, observando o perfil simétrico de Emi em conjunto com os lábios rosados entreaberto.

"Não sei, um colchão d´agua que dar massagens e faz todas aquelas coisas high tec, como suas mochilas".

"Pode-se dizer que gosto de dormir apropriadamente quando tenho a oportunidade."

"Faz sentido", ela falou já fechando os olhos. "É uma boa cama. Ficaria melhor se viesse se deitar comigo", ela murmurou.

Aizawa apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos inclinando-se na cadeira. Emi sempre falava, e falava. Não tinha filtros com ela. Ele observou novamente os lábios que tão constantemente se abriam revelando um sorriso acolhedor descansarem semicerrados e rosados. Chamativos.

Ele se levantou, movendo-se até ela.

Uma onda nervosa percorreu seu peito e Emi abriu os olhos consciente da proximidade que ele estava. Ela envolveu as mãos no pescoço masculino e deslizou os dedos por entre as mechas livres do coque preso na nuca. Aizawa então reclamou seu beijo.

Ela apreciou a sensação dos lábios dele, apropriando-se do calor que a envolvia. Shouta deslizou as mãos pelo corpo macio sabendo que ela estava lhe condenando. Então a mão de Emi envolveu a sua, puxando seu corpo para cima. Ela se apoiou em seu peito.

"Isso foi covarde, Eraser", ela falou ao se acomodar, "Eu tenho plantão daqui a três horas".

"De sua parte, você diz", ele a apertou em seus braços, deslizando a mão inconscientemente sobre ela.

Ela sorriu e plantou um beijo no canto de seus lábios.

Após algum tempo onde o único som ouvido era o soprar do vento na janela do décimo segundo andar, Aizawa perguntou "Porque você nunca desfez o mal entendido?"

Emi o encarou, "Era conveniente, ou continuaria fazendo carreira em encontros a cegas até hoje", ela se lembrou da insistência dos pais, que sempre organizavam encontros esperando que ela achasse um homem que, em suas palavras, lhe desse juízo.

"E porque ia?", Emi não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia coisas que não queria.

Ela o fitou pensativa, "Eu quase nunca faço eles sorrirem. Acho que queria agradá-los. Mas isso já faz tempo."

"Soa como se eles fossem muito severos".

"Eles são bem tradicionais. Coitados, só queria uma filha normal, mas ao invés disso ganharam a versão mais espalhafatosa", ela sorriu colando o nariz ao dele.

Aizawa passou os dedos pela franja turquesa, "E radiante", complementou em tom suave.

Ela assentiu e ele permaneceu abraçado a ele por mais um par a mais de minutos até murmurar seu nome sonolenta.

"O quê?"

"Eu nunca pensei que pensaria em dormir na primeira vez que deito em sua cama".

Ele então se permitiu rir da situação, sabendo que ela não veria, "Durma, a chamarei antes do seu plantão".

Ela aquiesceu em um gesto quase tardio, já se perdendo para o próprio sono.

Ele a puxou para mais perto. Por mais de dez anos sua vida fora praticamente a mesma. Todos os dias tinham apenas uma rotina que envolvia trabalho, escassas horas de sono e raros momentos entre amigos. Em um curto período de meses tudo que não havia acontecido em uma década pareceu ter resolvido acontecer. Havia uma criança sobre sua responsabilidade e uma mulher em sua cama. Havia sentimentos que ele costumava não se importar tamborilando em seu peito descoordenadamente.

Shouta encarou a mulher em seus braços e sentiu que jamais poderia deixar ir qualquer uma dessas coisas.


End file.
